


I'm yours to keep

by screamingiminlovewithyou



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingiminlovewithyou/pseuds/screamingiminlovewithyou
Summary: “What took you so long?” She whispers and walks up to him to take his face in her hands and kiss him hard.Saying a soft yes against his lips.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	I'm yours to keep

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to drop this one because I missed petermj a lot. 
> 
> Title taken from Taylor Swift's So it goes!

Michelle sits down across from Peter at the dinner table and talks about work; salad fork dangling from one hand as she uses it to act out the scene where Stacy From Work said that thing she shouldn’t have said about Claire Who is Also From Work.

Her mouth is moving and Peter is watching her; watching it form the words “Can you believe?”

The thought of the B-theory of time Strikes him in a moment. He’s thinking about how it must be right as their past, present, and future mingle together in one sunlit haze; no true beginning, middle, or end.

“Are you listening to me, babe?” MJ quips after her boyfriend didn’t mutter a word when she asked him something earlier,

“Yup. Stacy is tiny Satan, your manager is big Satan, and you need a new job before you murder them.” He cleared his throat, “Please, continue.” He nodded, adding seriousness to the matter.

MJ snorts into her wine glass, a wine red lipstick print dark against the rim like blood after a fresh cut; like the stroke of a black marker on a blank piece of paper.

She quickly nods and is already jumping back into her story. Stacy From Work and Claire Who is Also From Work dated the same man once.

Plot twist.

Peter almost chokes on his drink when she tells him. She giggles and continues her story.

He keeps on watching his girlfriend, paying close attention to her wrists that are like bird bones, thistle branches, the sharp edge of freshly cut slate; connected to the long expanse of her delicate forearms that are grass blades blowing in the breeze.

He’s full of metaphors by now. Maybe MJ’s intelligence has rubbed off on him after all the time they spend together.

He continues his ‘study’ by painting a picture of the love of his life in his mind, all dark night and lagoon green, and the shape her silhouette forms on the canvas makes and unmakes him in an instant. It’s all too quickly. She’s too lost on her.

Until he’s pulled back to reality.

She’s currently laughing at her own joke now, head thrown back, neck arched like a marble sculpture, and Peter’s thinking about the tiny ring in the back of the sock drawer and how now might be that perfect moment he’s been waiting for a while now.

“What’s that look for?” Michelle asks, arching her perfectly lined eyebrow and boring her eyes on him, searching.

Right now is perfect, and next year would be, too. Time stretches out before the two of them as one great expanse of perfect as MJ’s laughter strikes through Peter like a heated blade; no pain, just a burning, cleansing warmth.

“Nothing”, he says quickly, shaking his head “I’m just going to grab something from the bedroom.” He says, getting up and stretching his arms as signaling for her that everything’s okay.

“Stay here. Stay just like that. I’ll be right back.”

He runs back to their room and comes back in less than a minute. Almost falling down because the socks he’s wearing makes everything harder.

She cries before Peter’s knees ever hit the tile, tears glistening on the stretched skin of her cheeks as she smiles so wide I know it must hurt.

He’s never seen her like that and he can’t help but tear up, too.

“What took you so long?” She whispers and walks up to him to take his face in her hands and kiss him hard.

_Saying a soft yes against his lips._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> kudos and feedback are appreciated!
> 
> come yell at me on twitter, @waIIflowcrs


End file.
